Dark Side
by Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen
Summary: 'Oh, you have cheered me up. Immensely,' said Quinn Fabray softly, her eyes skimming over the sheet of paper as she broke into a genuine smile, something she had not accomplished in a while. And she loved it.


**Me: Hello! I got the idea of this song from 'Dark Side' xD I know now why it is such a famous song, it is so good! Anyway, I would love to tell you who the hottie in the story is, but I don't want to ruin the surprise xD Anyway, Rio?**

**Rio: Again? IAmTheSmartestUnicornEver will NEVER own Glee. If she did, Quinn and Jeff would have been together already ¬.¬**

**Me: Yeah-yeah, blah-blah. Just get on with the show, eh? xD**

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

Quinn Fabray sat in the Lima Bean, her eyes misty with unshed tears. Her trembling hands held a steaming cup of coffee, as she reminisced of the earlier events during the day.

_~~~~1 Hour Before~~~~_

_Quinn was smiling happily as she bounced up to Shelby Corcoran's door, a paper bag full of stuffed toys for Beth. Quinn knocked on her door, and was met with the angry face of Shelby._

'_Um… I got toys for Beth,' said Quinn, a bit hesitantly as she slowly pushed the bag towards Shelby. Shelby took the toys and threw them out the door. She snarled at Quinn._

'_Why did you call Child Protection Services?' snapped Shelby, her usually happy demeanour now thrown out the window, along with Beth's toys. Quinn faltered, turning red._

'_I-I…. I didn't call CPS! I mean… I was going too, but then I remembered that I couldn't… I couldn't look after Beth. You're a perfect mum for her, I'm the just Lima Loser who had her,' stuttered Quinn, looking Shelby in the eyes. Shelby gave a derisive chuckle, her eyes hard and cool._

'_I don't you anywhere NEAR Beth from now on! I can't trust you anymore, as I have been told of your little lying, scheming ways,' retorted Shelby bitterly, jabbing her finger into Quinn's chest at every insult. Shelby kicked the stuffed toys, before storming into her house and slamming the door. Quinn just stood there, dumbstruck, before she broke down crying. Quinn picked up a stuffed Lion, which she had bought from her Aunt who makes these things, and clutched it to her heart as if the Lion was her lifeline. Quinn picked up the toys and got into her car, sobbing. She managed to drive to the Lima Bean, which wasn't far away, before she couldn't go on any further. She wiped her tears away and toughened up. She took her keys and walked in, her back straight and her normal Cheerio look on. She sat down in a corner, after ordering an Espresso._

_~~~~Present~~~~_

Quinn hadn't noticed the familiar blue and red blazers walk in and up to the stage, until she heard a familiar voice. She looked up, and noticed that Blaine Anderson, dapper Warbler and love interest of one of Quinn's BFFs, Kurt Hummel, had taken the microphone.

'Hello! I am Blaine Anderson, and we will perform for you today. Apparently, an anonymous little Warbler told my friend Kurt here that one of his BFFs needed some cheering up. We were told she was seen at the Lima Bean, and she hasn't come out since. So, without further ado, we dedicate this song to New Directions singer, Quinn Fabray,' said Blaine, smiling at Quinn. Quinn flushed lightly as Blaine got into position, but the Warbler who caught her eye was a beach blonde, who had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but his long fringe covered his left eye. Quinn smiled bitterly as she familiarised the first chords. The blonde guy stepped forward and took the microphone, his voice soft and sweet.

(The **writing like this is the Blonde Guy, **_writing like this is Warblers backup__, and writing like this is all of the Warblers, _normal underline is Blaine_** and bold italic is Kurt**__)_

_Doo-doo, doo-doo. Doo-doo, doo-doo._

**Oh oh-oh. Oh oh-oh.**

**There's a place that I know**

**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**

**If I show it to you now**

**Will it make you run away?**

-Kurt walked down to grab another microphone, which was lying near the Blonde Warbler-

_**Or will you stay**_

_**Even if it hurts**_

_**Even if I try to push you out**_

_**Will you return?**_

_**And remind me who I really am**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

**Even with my dark side?**

-Blaine walked down, pulling out a black microphone he had been concealing inside his blazer-

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

It can become

A few give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

-All the Warblers then came down and stood around Quinn's little cubicle, smiling brightly-

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

**Even with my dark side?**

The Blonde Warbler smiled sweetly as he finished the last note.

'Hello. I'm Jeff Sterling, and I, on behalf of the Warblers, hope that this performance cheered you up,' he said, his bright smile like floodlights. Everyone burst out cheering, and Quinn smiled and mouthed 'Thank You' to Jeff. Jeff winked back and discreetly slipped her a piece of paper underneath the plastic table.

'Come on, Agent 6,' said a short Brunette boy, bumping shoulders with Jeff.

'Coming, Agent 3,' said Jeff, walking off. He looked over his shoulder, to see Quinn smiling at the note he had left.

'_Dear Quinn,_

_Hello. One Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman informed Kurt Hummel, whom you probably know, that you left one Shelby Corcoran's house in tears. Oh damn, I sound like a stalker, right? Heh, anyway. The two just happened to be there, and Santana contacted Kurt to, and I quote, 'Cheer Q the hell up with your sexy Hobbit of a boyfriend and that blonde guy's dapperness. I think Q likes him'. So, we staged this performance, and thought that 'Dark Side' was the perfect song. So… just so you know, if you do like me, I like you too. So, if you want to… maybe go to lunch sometime, my, uh, phone number is down below. Call me, maybe? I should have sung that instead XD Anyway, I hope we cheered you up._

_Love, Jeff XOX'_

'Oh, you have cheered me up. Immensely,' said Quinn Fabray softly, her eyes skimming over the sheet of paper as she broke into a genuine smile, something she hasn't accomplished in a while.

And she loved it.

**Me: Whoa! A bit… sad, but a difference from all my humour fanfictions. Anyway, I based it off 'Dark Side' glee version, as it should say in the first Author Note. xD Anyway, review if you want a sequel, or if you just like it xD THIS WILL BE A ONE SHOT THOUGH ^_^ Byee. Also, review if you want Rio's pet bunny to live O_e Bye.**


End file.
